


Temptation

by Sirenona



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angery, Boyfriends, Demon AU, Drabble, Insomnia, Jack is an Incubus, M/M, OOC, Sexual Tension, Short, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Very OOC, handsome jack is a demon, implied nsfw???, incubus, owo, rhack - Freeform, rhys is suffering, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenona/pseuds/Sirenona
Summary: OwOIncubus AU anyone??





	Temptation

To say that Rhys was exhausted is an understatement. The troubles he’d had with sleeping were quite evident by his groggy demeanor and sudden forgetfulness and irritability as of late. He’s even lashed out suddenly at Vaughn, surprising both of them; however, Rhys immediately apologized and excused himself, a cup of coffee in hand. In all honesty, he’d wanted nothing more to than to sleep, but found trouble in doing so for the past several days. Weeks one might even say.

His sleep cycle was in tip-top shape, and there was no work overhaul, being the diligent worker bee that he was, so there was no reason for him to be so tired. At least, that’s what he told himself, but there was another issue he was having lately. While in the midst of falling asleep he’d be willed awake again by the feeling of hands running themselves up and down his body, caressing his face, and even attempting to choke him. An unknown force sat on his chest, immobilizing him with his arms at his sides. He’d try to shimmy out of the grip of whatever had him, but it was always in vain. The pressure on his chest never once left during the night.

He’d only seen its outline once. It had been a vague silhouette of another male, maybe taller than him, he speculated. He had particularly wild hair, with horns that poked out from the sides of his head and spiraled backward, crossing behind his head. A lengthy tail swayed cockily behind him and his fingers ended in claws. He’d even caught the name ‘Jack’ in an almost silent whisper.

Though he only saw him briefly, Rhys’ immediate emotion was fear. That couldn’t have been real. It’s just the sleep deprivation. That’s was what he repeated to himself in his head. Whatever it was was damn attractive though.

As time progressed, the touching got more intense, and he’d come to work bearing bruises, scratches, and the intermittent set of teeth marks. Hell, on one occasion he had been inflicted with ligature marks. While walking down the hall toward his designated workspace, he’d pull the collar of his vest higher so that it hid the portions of his neck that were marked up. He’d do his work, leave, and the process would repeat, albeit there were more marks across his body than before.

As soon as he’d arrive at his place of residence, the air would be tense because he KNEW that Jack was there, and he KNEW that Jack wasn’t going to keep his damned hands to himself. He also knew that he would probably enjoy whatever Jack had in store for him.

Immediately after he walked through the doorway, he was forced up against the wall, the familiar feeling of Jack’s clawed fingers touching him, made his skin burn. Whether it was strictly due to the demon’s touch or his own emotion, he had no idea. All he knew was that he was enjoying it, and if this kept up, he was going to lose control whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
